Par les rêves conté
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Conte animalier SuFin. / Entre les volutes de neige de l'Ancien Nord, sur les chemins tortueux des rêves et du Destin, un ours cherche un renne. Il y en a de la route à faire, entre les arbres enneigés, le ciel étoilé des rêves, le territoire des sorciers et des chamans, et la noirceur de Tuonela.
1. Prologue

Ciao !

Je reviens avec un... truc. Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, et je dirais même que c'est de la semi-UA. Fidèle à moi-même, je reste néanmoins dans un univers Viking, avec les Nordiques. Il n'y a pas de date précise, mais c'est en tout cas avant la découverte d'Islande.

C'est sensé être une sorte de conte animalier SuFin. Dans cette semi-UA, les "pays" (vu l'époque, délicat de parler de pays scandinaves) ont une enveloppe animale : un ours pour Suède, un loup pour Danemark, un renard blanc pour Norvège et un renne pour Finlande. Les chapitres seront assez courts et, j'espère, rapides.

J'ai dessiné l'ours et le renne sur la photo de profils. Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Hetalia. Pour les besoins de cette histoire, il y aura un OC : Sápmi / Finnmark (= le le nom donné par les Sames à leur territoire / le nom donné par les Vikings).

Avant la lecture, je me dois cependant d'expliquer certains points sans lesquels il y aurait quelques incompréhensions :

\- Les chamans et sorciers de l'est sont les Finnar, donc les Sames, et les Finnois. Des explications plus détaillées viendront avec les chapitres.

\- La magie scandinave se scinde en trois branches majeures : le seiðr (= Magie nécessitant des praticiens spécialisés, avec des rituels très élaborés, magie bénéfique ou néfaste. L'exécution d'une telle magie est automatiquement suivie d'un état d'ergi = inversion sexuelle, chose infamante dans la société viking. Cette magie était donc surtout l'apanage des femmes, même si Odin en était un grand pratiquant), leníð (= Magie diffamatoire, malédiction. Dans la culture viking, l'insulte ne peut rester impunie et il y avait une réelle peur d'être objet d'un níð. Ces sorts tendaient à exclure la victime de la communauté) et le blót (= Magie sacrificielle et augurale. Son objet est de conférer à une force Puissance une force supplémentaire pour la forcer à agir. Les Dieux connaissent le Destin... la magie est ainsi le meilleur moyen de les obliger à le révéler.). Le Destin a une place prépondérante dans la mentalité viking.

\- Il y a trois termes pour rendre "âme" et qui recoupent des notions différentes. Le hugr est l'âme du monde, le flux spirituel baignant la réalité. Son utilisation est plus ou moins volontaire. Si le hugr est sollicité, il est maléfique et prend souvent la forme d'un cheval. Le hamr est la forme interne épousant l'enveloppe corporelle, au caractère individuel et immatériel. Mais il n'est pas définitivement confiné dans le corps et peut prendre forme et agir à sa guise. Dans cette fanfic, le hamr est plus largement la forme prise par les personnifications et celle qu'elles revêtent pour voyager dans les rêves (avec le risque de perdre le contrôle de ce hamr). La fylgja enfin est une figure tutélaire, protectrice, elle peut apparaître en rêve à son protégé et voyager à l'instar du hamr. Voir sa fylgja est un signe de mort imminente. Ceux qui sont doués de seconde vue, comme Norvège, peuvent les voir.

\- Svea = Suède. Danmörk = Danemark. Nóreegr = Norvège. Suomi = Finlande.

Pour tout ce qui concerne la magie scandinave, je vous conseille : Régis Boyer, _Le Monde du Double. La magie chez les anciens Scandinaves_ , édité chez L'île Verte. Berg International, datant de 1986. Une lecture fort enrichissante de laquelle je tire mes connaissances et explications.

Après cette longue mise en matière (plus longue que le prologue...), bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Par les rêves conté**

 **Prologue**

La première fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était seul, et il sut au fond de lui qu'il le serait souvent durant son existence. Il n'appartenait pas aux humains ni aux animaux, encore moins aux végétaux ; il apprit représenter quelque chose englobant ces trois mondes sur un certain territoire.

En réalité, il n'était pas vraiment seul. Il y avait sa fylgja protectrice qui suivait ses pas mais il ne pourrait jamais la voir que les instants précédant sa mort. Ou lors de ses rêves. Mais le Destin n'est pas quelque chose que l'on titille par simple envie.

Au début de son existence, son hamr était encore changeant. Il n'avait nulle forme précise, oscillant d'une enveloppe à une autre, inconsciemment, par mimétisme souvent. Il n'était alors encore qu'une pensée informe qui revêtait des peaux ne lui appartenant pas. Quand il devint plus conscient, il se retrouva dans le corps d'un ourson au poil d'un gris lunaire, et il avait perdu la possibilité de changer son hamr.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il rencontra son premier humain et il sut tout de suite que c'était ces étranges créatures qui guideraient la barre de son Destin. Ils comprirent malgré son silence qu'il n'était pas un animal, l'appelèrent l'Esprit de leurs terres, et le vénérèrent avec crainte, étouffant son espoir de ne plus être seul.

Comme en réponse à ses suppliques silencieuses, il croisa alors la route de deux autres Esprits qui allaient devenir ses frères. Au sud, un exubérant et exaspérant louveteau au pelage roux et blanc, avec lequel il eut maints et un combats. A l'ouest, un calme et sage renardeau, blanc comme la neige, magicien détenteur de secrets. Quand à l'est, peuplé de sorciers et de chamans, il lui fut conseillé de ne point s'y rendre et il obéit à la prudence un long moment.

L'ourson devint un ours, géant et puissant. Il y avait toujours un loup et un renard à ses côtés, mais il se trouvait à tourner la tête vers l'est, inconsciemment, de plus en plus souvent, un murmure du hugr aux oreilles.


	2. Chapitre I : Rêveuse rencontre

**Chapitre I : Rêveuse rencontre**

 _Il dormait et il rêvait._

 _Le rêve avait commencé par une scène familière. La cacophonie de Danmörk avait envahi son espace personnel alors que le gros loup roux et blanc lui sautait sur le dos, jappant au jeu et à la chasse, couinant contre son impassibilité silencieuse, hurlant haut et fort pour le faire réagir, même pour ne récolter que de la violence. Plus lentement, avec un zeste de majesté dans les mouvements, Nóreegr s'était approché d'eux. La simple présence du renard blanc avait suffisamment calmé Danmörk pour que Svea se laisse finalement fléchir pour partir avec eux sur la piste fraîche d'un cervidé._

 _C'était quand il n'avait pas su reconnaître l'odeur de l'animal qu'il avait compris qu'il rêvait._

 _Il n'avait donc pas été surpris lorsque ses grosses pattes avaient quitté le sol, qu'il s'était envolé loin de Danmörk et Nóreegr, pâles imitations sans consistance créées par son inconscient, pour suivre la piste qui sautillait dans le ciel éthéré de son rêve qui lui échappait._

 _Il y avait comme quelques relents de Destin dans l'air._

 _Svea ne sut dire combien de temps il dériva entre les nuages. Il n'y avait plus ni espace ni temps. Il rêvait, il oscillait, il cheminait inconsciemment._

 _Mais la netteté avec laquelle il le vit soudainement le frappa dans son errance rêveuse. Ses yeux ne saisissaient plus que la crémeuse couleur de sable de la fourrure et les cors d'écorce, le doux museau et les sabots de corne._

 _Le renne sembla aussi surpris qu'il le fut, figé hors du temps et de l'espace, gueule bée, une étrange sensation lui serrant la poitrine._

 _Ce n'était pas la joie d'avoir trouvé une proie._

 _Ce n'était pas la peur d'être tombé sur un sorcier en vadrouille._

 _Ce n'était pas l'excitation de l'aventure._

 _C'était toute autre chose. Un sentiment qui lui était inconnu, malgré les siècles qu'il engrangeait déjà, sans pourtant se soucier de comptabiliser les printemps qui se succédaient._

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_

 _Sa voix tonna avec la force de la tempête qui assaillait sa conscience. Le renne abaissa ses cors vers lui, tremblant de tous ses membres, mais tenant ferme et fièrement._

 _« Je suis Svea. » insista-t-il tout de même, ne s'occupant pas de la hargne qui montait dans le regard violet du renne qui secoua furieusement sa tête cornue, se débattant contre une force impérieuse qui sembla lui arracher une réponse :_

 _« Suomi. »_

 _Svea tenta de montrer la joie qui jaillissait de son cœur, tout en avançant de son pas pesant. Mais son rictus maladroit ne réussit qu'à faire braire le renne et son avancée, qui parut sans doute menaçante, déclencha sa puissante charge. Inconscient du danger, l'ours ne s'écarta pas et ne se défendit pas plus. Ils étaient dans son rêve, après tout…_

 _Les sabots le frappèrent durement, avec une précision acérée, assenés en pleine tête, et il gronda sous la douleur qui éclata sa conscience._

 _Puis il tomba, perdant prise sur le rêve, dans une nuit noire sans lune ni étoiles._

* * *

Ce furent deux voix humaines qui le réveillèrent et le sortirent du vide enténébré. L'une était jeune, arrogante, elle osait parler tout haut dans la forêt. L'autre était plus grave, grosse et épaisse, âgée d'expériences, elle murmurait de baisser le ton.

Il grogna en secouant sa tête pour en chasser les derniers vestiges d'ensommeillement, et la souffrance le déchira de part en part. Le rêve lui revint d'un coup, le nom de _Suomi_ lui échappa en un souffle désespéré, et il se redressa de son immensité, jaillissant des fourrés qui l'avaient caché jusqu'alors à la vue des deux chasseurs. Ils se figèrent aussitôt, fixant l'énorme animal qui leur faisait face. Le plus jeune, presque un enfant, ne tarda pas à pointer une flèche sur lui.

Il cligna des yeux, sa vision rendue encore plus floue par sa confusion, et par la douleur qui battait encore sa tête d'un affreux tambour, et gronda en retroussant les babines sur ses crocs épais.

\- Repose ça, fils, marmonna rudement le vieil homme en serrant férocement l'avant-bras du garçon. L'arc trembla dans la prise mal assurée mais la flèche ne partit pas.

\- Cet ours pourrait nourrir et vêtir le clan pour une bonne partie de la saison ! se défendit l'enfant en tentant de se soustraire à la main de son père. Svea secoua sa grosse tête une nouvelle fois, intimidant de ses crocs dénudés, et du tonnerre qui grondait dans sa gorge, et les humains frémirent.

\- Regarde ses yeux, fils, commanda le père. Il n'est pas un ours, mais l'Esprit de ces terres. Ne viole pas sa nature sacrée, ne te mets pas les dieux à dos, ou tout le clan que tu veux protéger pâtira de ta faute.

\- Mais père…

Une taloche fit taire l'enfant.

\- Regarde ! répéta fermement l'homme en forçant la tête du gamin à se tourner vers lui pour fixer son regard céruléen. Sans attendre, le père s'inclina devant lui, immense ombre qui grondait toujours, et attrapa le lapin fraîchement tué, comme son odeur d'herbe persistante le démontrait, et le déposa respectueusement devant ses griffes.

\- Prends donc ce lapin, Grand Ours, et repartons chacun sur son chemin. En paix.

Il grommela sans animosité, enserrant la petite carnasse dans sa grosse patte. Les hommes avaient toujours agi ainsi en sa présence, quand ils n'essayaient pas imprudemment de le chasser, et il ne cherchait pas à saisir leurs pensées. Enserrant délicatement le lapin entre ses crocs, il les dépassa en se secouant pour chasser les dernières brindilles accrochées à son poil épais, oubliant déjà cette rencontre.

Il n'y avait que le regard violet du renne qui hantait sa mémoire.

L'ours déambula de longues heures, peut-être même des jours, il ne saurait le dire tant il perdit la notion du temps. Même le goût de sang sur sa langue ne le détourna pas de ses errances inconscientes. Sur son passage, les lapins tapaient du pied, les daims s'enfuyaient entre les arbres, les oiseaux se taisaient de curiosité, les renards le regardaient passer avec une moqueuse curiosité et les loups se gaussaient lui, fixant la carcasse oubliée dans sa gueule. Leur encerclement sournois le ramena finalement au présent et son cri de guerre, rauque de sa fureur d'être dérangé, fit trembler la forêt. Les loups s'enfuirent en couinant et il renifla dédaigneusement.

Jusqu'à apercevoir la truffe rousse qui reniflait son offrande.

\- Danmörk ! hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers le gros loup qui bondit en arrière avec un rire. Il s'assit, battant follement de la queue, et jappa joyeusement :

\- J'ai faim ! Partageons, bró !

L'ours ramena son immense silhouette sur la carcasse disputée, ses crocs blancs luisant sous la lune.

\- Ce lapin est à moi, donné par les hommes.

\- Justement, partage, insista Danmörk en se relevant pour tourner autour de lui. Ce n'est pas ta proie.

\- C'est ma terre. Ce sont mes hommes. C'est mon offrande. Disparais, Dan ! Ou tu goûteras de ton sang.

\- Allez, bró, après tout le chemin que j'ai fait pour te visiter.

\- Rentre chez toi, marmonna l'ours en indiquant le sud d'un mouvement sec de la tête. Statuant qu'il en avait fini avec l'indésirable, il reprit son chemin, le lapin en gueule. Le grognement féroce qui résonna dans son dos lui apprit que Danmörk n'en avait pas fini de son côté.

Il réceptionna l'assaut du loup en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, balayant l'air de sa patte. Il fut plus violent qu'il ne l'avait initialement voulu, sachant que Danmörk ne l'attaquait pas réellement, mais jouait simplement avec ses nerfs. Le sang gicla, parant sa fourrure grise de vermeil, et il se laissa pesamment retomber sur le sol avec un grommellement d'excuses.

\- Partageons ! répéta le loup, sans sembler lui en vouloir, en se redressant avec toujours autant de fougue, ignorant son épaule entaillée, ou même l'état d'agacement avancé de l'ours.

Svea retroussa ses babines sur ses crocs, grondant aussi puissamment que sa prise sur la carcasse lui permettait. Si Danmörk voulait une rouste, il n'était pas loin d'accéder à son souhait.

\- Vraiment ? Vous vous disputez pour une pathétique carcasse de lapin ? Il n'est même pas frais.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux à la voix ennuyée du renard blanc qui vint s'asseoir entre eux, fixant dédaigneusement l'objet de leur combat.

Lâchant le lapin par terre, mais y laissant dessus une patte prudente, Svea fixa Nóreegr avec une moue agacée.

\- Il est…

Il s'aperçut enfin qu'en effet ses errances avaient impacté la qualité de la viande.

\- Il était frais, rectifia-t-il, le ton déçu. C'était que la faim commençait à se rappeler à lui et il aurait apprécié cet encas avant de partir en chasse. La silhouette puissante et dégingandée de Danmörk se rapprocha aussitôt de lui.

\- Si tu n'en veux plus, moi, je veux bien le manger.

\- C'est mon offrande, grogna Svea en ramenant le lapin vers lui. Nóreegr leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs simagrées. Alors que Danmörk tirait sur l'une des oreilles du lapin, ignorant le regard courroucé qu'il faisait pleuvoir sur son échine, le renard s'approcha silencieusement et subtilisa adroitement l'objet de leur dispute.

\- Nóreegr ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix. Mais Nóreegr n'étant pas Danmörk, Svea ne savait trop comment réclamer sa carcasse. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le renard blanc chaparder la propriété d'un autre.

\- Croquons chacun un morceau de cette mise en bouche et allons chasser ensemble quelque chose de plus consistant, ordonna Nóreegr, la voix impassible, mais le regard dur et le patte assurée sur la carcasse. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux mais hochèrent la tête sans argumenter, même Danmörk étant maté.

Pour Svea, toute cette situation lui rappelait douloureusement son rêve. Mais s'ils chassèrent bel et bien un cervidé, il reconnut rapidement l'odeur d'un cerf, un grand cor qui leur donna du fil à retordre, à leur grande joie, et sut les nourrir tous les trois sans amener de dispute. Il n'y eut aucun envol, nul ciel étoilé, et encore moins le sable crémeux d'un renne.

* * *

Svea mâchonnait sans conviction l'un des sabots du cerf quand il sentit les regards inquisiteurs de ses deux frères sur son dos. Il lâcha son jouet en grommelant et marmonna :

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- Tu es bizarre ! s'écria aussitôt Danmörk en venant sautiller devant son visage, sa truffe chatouillant désagréablement son museau. Comme s'il avait besoin de venir aussi près pour l'observer. Il le chassa d'un revers de la patte qui n'eut comme réponse qu'un jappement joueur.

\- Tu es ailleurs, dit alors Nóreegr. Nettement plus calme, il n'avait pas quitté le rocher sur lequel il s'était allongé pour nettoyer sa fourrure blanche. Son regard fixe et impassible ne le quittait pas d'un chouïa, le transperçant jusqu'à son âme. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression que le renard blanc lisait en lui. Ses yeux dérivèrent un peu sur le côté, fixant quelque chose dans son dos, et il comprit que Nóreegr, doué de double vue, échangeait un regard entendu avec sa fylgja.

\- Tu as rêvé.

Evidemment, même la créature éthérée sensée le protéger jusqu'à sa mort devait prendre gain et cause pour le magicien plutôt que pour lui.

\- Un simple songe, gronda-t-il en ramenant sa tête sur ses pattes, tournant ostensiblement le dos au renard. Mais c'était la face rousse et blanche de Danmörk qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. Pour une fois, le loup affichait un sérieux inhabituel… il avait saisi l'inquiétude dans la voix de Nóreegr.

\- Nul rêve n'est un simple songe, le tança le renard qui s'était avancé pour le prendre en tenaille de l'autre côté, notant silencieusement l'aide de Danmörk.

\- Ils nous apprennent notre Destin. Il ne faut pas les ignorer

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé, bró ? lui demanda le loup avec de la peur au fond de la gorge et des yeux. Pressé par cette expression, et le regard inquisiteur de Nóreegr qui l'attendait dès qu'il tourna la tête, Svea lâcha du bout des lèvres :

\- Nous chassions.

\- Un sanglier qui t'a éventré ?

\- Nei.

\- Un cerf qui t'a encorné ?

\- Nei.

\- Un homme qui t'a…

Il poussa le loup d'un revers de patte, l'envoyant bouler plus loin.

\- Je n'ai pas rêvé de ma mort, imbécile.

\- Ah ! s'écria Danmörk, la voix rassurée, en se relevant d'un bond, déjà de retour contre lui. J'ai crains un moment que je n'aurai plus mon bró grognon à taquiner.

Svea renfila dédaigneusement, camouflant sous cet air qu'il avait été touché par l'inquiétude, bien que maladroite, de Danmörk.

\- Mais ce rêve est assez prégnant pour t'obnubiler.

Le sagace Nóreegr tapait toujours dans le mille. Il soupira mais se laissa convaincre de raconter son rêve au magicien, seul de ses connaissances à même de l'aider.

\- Nous chassions un animal dont je n'ai pas reconnu l'odeur. Puis je me suis envolé et j'ai erré dans un ciel éthéré, jusqu'à trouver la robe crémeuse d'un renne.

Il se perdit dans ses souvenirs et il fallut plusieurs appels de Nóreegr et les cris de Danmörk dans ses oreilles pour le rappeler au présent.

\- Et alors, tu l'as chassé ? Ce devait être un beau renne pour te mettre dans cet état ! rit le loup, ne pouvant tomber plus à côté de la chose. Silencieux, Nóreegr le fixait en plissant les yeux, commençant à se douter de quelque chose.

\- Je voulais lui parler… marmonna l'ours en laissant retomber sa grosse tête sur ses pattes croisées, soudainement déprimé. Il se souvenait avec acuité de la terreur du renne et de sa charge violente. Sa tête le lançait encore, malgré les nombreuses heures qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son réveil.

La petite patte de Nóreegr appuya sans douceur sur la bosse qui parait son crâne et il gémit de surprise et de douleur.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

\- J'm'y attendais pas, se défendit aussitôt Svea, captant de l'oreille les gloussements étranglés de Danmörk. Mais les jappements se turent quand Nóreegr le regarda sévèrement.

\- Il n'y a qu'une image consistante, un hamr ou une fylgja, pour blesser physiquement dans un rêve.

\- Oh… Svea aurait donc croisé un autre magicien.

\- Il faut que je voyage pour vérifier cette menace, marmonna Nóreegr, agité, tournoyant sur lui-même. Svea comprenait son inquiétude. Si un autre magicien avait cru qu'il le menaçait, il risquait de violentes représailles, voire un níð. Et d'eux trois, seul Nóreegr avait le pouvoir de combattre une telle magie.

Svea se devait donc de le rassurer dans son erreur.

\- Il parlait une autre langue.

En y réfléchissant soudain, ce n'était peut-être pas si rassurant que ça… il ne connaissait qu'un autre peuple vivant à proximité et ayant le pouvoir de voyager dans les rêves.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as rencontré un chaman Finn ? s'étrangla Nóreegr, figé une patte en l'air. Il haussa les épaules, se souvenant du nom chantant de Suomi.

\- Pas un Finn, grommela-t-il. Le renne ne pouvait être l'un de ces sorciers du Nord tellement effrayants.

\- Mais un chaman... Tu devrais l'éviter dorénavant, si tu rêves à nouveau.

Il haussa ses puissantes épaules, voulant faire croire à Nóreegr qu'il acquiesçait à son conseil mais s'y refusant. S'il revoyait Suomi en rêve, il chercherait à lui parler une nouvelle fois. Pas dupe, le renard blanc soupira faiblement.

\- Mais qu'importe ! hurla soudain Danmörk qui avait été silencieux un bon moment. Ce n'est qu'un renne. Tu es un ours, je suis un loup et Nor est un renard. Nous sommes frères, et ce n'est qu'une proie. Oublie-le.

Satisfait de sa logique, le loup s'étala de tout son long sur le sol, presque collé à son flan, et lui chipa habilement le sabot qu'il grignotait pour jouer avec, ignorant ses regards noirs.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Danmörk releva vivement la tête.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'il soit un renne.

Le silence les entoura alors que Danmörk restait sans rien dire, ne faisant que le dévisager. Puis il regarda Nóreegr par-dessous la grosse tête de l'ours.

\- Nor, je crois que notre bró est totalement ensorcelé.

\- Je ne détecte aucun sortilège, répondit doucement Nóreegr, avouant à demi-mots qu'il avait vérifié la chose. Svea grogna et roula des yeux agacés.

\- Je vais bien.

Son affirmation hurlait silencieusement « Laissez-moi tranquille maintenant. » et Nóreegr hocha lentement la tête, même si son air ne se déparait pas de son inquiétude. Il poussa la tête de Danmörk de sa patte pour le presser de se décaler.

\- Viens, Dan. J'aimerais trouver des baies.

\- Mais…

Maté par le grognement léger du renard blanc, le loup roux et blanc se leva rapidement, jetant un dernier regard concerné sur l'ours qui ne faisait déjà plus attention à eux, perdu dans ses rêveries.

Quoi qu'en disent ses frères, il allait chercher à retrouver Suomi.


	3. Chapitre II : Le Sorcier du Nord

Coucou ! Voici le deuxième chapitre. Mon scénario comprend encore 4 chapitres et l'épilogue.

Le blót est donc le sacrifice rituel. Son objectif est de conférer de la force supplémentaire à une Puissance pour la forcer à agir. Il y a quatre opérations : sacrifice - consultation des augures (appelée frétt, et souvent, ce rituel sert à forcer une Puissance à révéler le Destin) - banquet sacrificiel - prestation des serments.

Concernant les chamans sames... je préfère en parler plus longuement dans un chapitre ultérieur. En fait, le suivant.

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Le Sorcier du Nord**

 _Cette fois-ci, il sut qu'il rêvait. Il reconnut le ciel éthéré, d'un bleu trop lumineux pour appartenir au monde réel, si clair qu'aucun nuage n'y avait sa place et qu'il craignait d'y laisser ses yeux s'y égarer et de finalement s'y noyer._

 _Même si ce n'était pas que ses yeux qui y erraient mais son corps entier alors qu'il volait, ou nageait, en tout cas cheminait, au milieu des volutes, cherchant désespérant la couleur crémeuse d'une douce fourrure._

 _« Suomi ! »_

 _Sa voix retentissait avec la force tempétueuse du tonnerre._

 _« Suomi ! »_

 _Ses appels résonnaient avec la puissance de son espoir._

 _« Suomi ! »_

 _Mais il n'y avait que le silence pour lui répondre. Un silence où la paix et le calme avaient fui. Le ciel se couvrait de sombres nuages, cachant la lumière, ravissant sa sérénité, et le silence devenait pesant et menaçant._

 _« Svea. »_

 _Il ne reconnaissait pas cette voix à la fois grave et aigue, jeune et vieille, puissante et fragile._

 _Svea voulut arrêter sa course pour étudier les alentours. Nóreegr les avait souvent prévenus, Danmörk et lui, du danger qu'ils encouraient dans le monde des rêves. Qu'ils y étaient aussi vulnérables que dans le monde réel, même plus, dans leur ignorance et leur impuissance. Ils y avaient des êtres redoutables qui voyageaient par les rêves, contrôlant leur chemin, connaissant ses secrets, comprenant ses codes. Il n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite._

 _Mais Nóreegr avait douloureusement raison, une fois encore._

 _« Svea. »_

 _Ce sorcier qui chantait son nom en litanie ne pouvait qu'être l'un de ces êtres redoutables contre lesquels il avait été tellement mis en garde._

 _La panique l'envahissait à mesure qu'il prenait conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter ses pattes, qu'il était entraîné pas une force impérieuse, une autre volonté, indépendamment de ses décisions. Il gronda sauvagement, un profond grognement chargé de sa rébellion. Rien n'y fit, il avançait toujours alors qu'il ne désirait que faire marche arrière._

 _« Svea. »_

 _Une lumière éclaircit soudainement son champ de vision enténébré par la terreur et les nuages. Sa fylgja tournoyait autour de lui. Elle lui sembla gagner un instant, libérant son esprit de l'emprise qui le pressait vers l'avant._

 _Mais la voix reprit avec une force plus grande encore. Elle chantait les vagues déferlantes de l'océan, la foudre impétueuse de la tempête, la neige impitoyable de l'hiver._

 _« Svea… Svea… Svea…»_

 _Sa fylgja devint une vive lueur paniquée, elle-même, malgré sa puissance, impuissante à défaire les chaînes qui l'entravaient._

 _« Svea. »_

 _Il fut enfin devant le sorcier qui l'avait capturé. Une immense chouette blanche, à la ramure parsemée d'une multitude de points noirs qui lui parurent tout autant de yeux inquisiteurs, le scrutait de toute sa hauteur condescendante, perchée sur un arbre au tronc si large qu'il ne pourrait l'enserrer dans son étreinte._

 _« Que me veux-tu, sorcier ? » gronda l'ours, saisissant son courage dans sa peur, refusant de baisser la tête, même s'il devait avoir trouvé sa fin._

 _« C'est terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? » s'amusa la chouette. « D'entendre son nom résonner dans les rêves par un être inconnu, et en lui-même effrayant par l'ignorance qui l'entoure. »_

 _Frappé de surprise, Svea ouvrit une gueule béante. Sa fylgja accrochée à son échine soupira discrètement._

 _« Pardonnez sa maladresse, ô Puissance. »_

 _La chouette hulula un rire et voleta jusqu'à se poser devant eux. Le haut de son crâne atteignait presque les yeux de l'ours et son envergure l'englobait facilement._

 _« Je ne suis pas ici pour punir, mais pour enseigner. »_

 _« Suomi… » croassa Svea, cherchant péniblement à choisir une seule des nombreuses questions qui agitaient son esprit. La chouette battit des ailes en secouant la tête._

 _« Je ne suis pas Suomi et il ne m'envoie pas. Mais je le connais bien… Il est possible que je veuille seulement apporter une aide au Destin ? Ou peut-être m'amuser ? Ou déclencher du désordre ? Ou ramener la quiétude dans le monde des rêves ? Qui sait… Tout me serait possible. »_

 _L'ours gronda, égaré par le ton amusé de l'être qui lui faisait face._

 _« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il, à nouveau menaçant, tant il se sentait perdu. La chouette lui sourit. Pas une face amicale, comme Danmörk réussissait à amener sur sa gueule canine, mais un vrai sourire, un sourire d'humain, qui transfigura le bec. Ce fut une vision suffisamment étrange pour le figer sur place._

 _Il se rabattit sur son séant quand les plumes se résorbèrent et devinrent des vêtements, quand les ailes se transformèrent en bras, et que le bec souriant fut rapidement de véritables lèvres taquines._

 _« Que… »_

 _L'homme qui se tenait devant lui était jeune, presque un enfant, mais ses yeux démontraient une sagesse que seuls des siècles pouvaient y avoir emmené._

 _« Je suis Sápmi. Mais tes frères et toi m'appelaient… Finnmark. »_

 _Sa fylgja glapit et il recula de plusieurs pas, le cœur battant, le ton grognant. Finnmark le regardait d'un air sévère et amusé, prédateur et amical. Même Nóreegr lui apparaissait compréhensible devant l'illisibilité de ce sorcier._

 _« Une forme n'est qu'une enveloppe, Svea. »_

 _Il se sentit soudainement tiré en arrière par une autre volonté. Finnmark soupira faiblement, visiblement déçu, mais ne chercha pas à le retenir._

 _« Médite sur mes mots, Svea ! Je t'attendrai entre les volutes enneigées et les chants magiques des tambours de mon pays. »_

 _Il ne put rien répondre. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il tomba hors du monde des rêves, appelé par une voix inquiète et familière._

* * *

Une patte le secouait violemment d'un côté et il sentait son oreille être mordue et tirée de l'autre.

\- Svea !

La prise sur son oreille cessa mais un cri retentit aussitôt, lui vrillant les tympans.

\- Réveille-toi, bró !

Il se redressa d'un coup, le cœur affolé par une terreur soudaine, et prit une profonde inspiration, reconnaissant lentement le coin de forêt dans lequel il s'était assoupi sous le soleil au zénith. L'astre diurne avait désormais bien entamé sa course dans le ciel vers son coucher.

\- Il est revenu, souffla doucement Nóreegr, comme un zeste de soulagement inquiet au fond de la gorge. Il se pressa contre lui, rivant son regard au sien, front contre front, le fixant d'une telle manière qu'il tressaillit de gêne, sans pour autant réussir à bouger hors de son emprise, enchaîné par le regard sévère.

\- Aucun sortilège…

Les pattes du renard blanc retombèrent sur le sol et il fut relâché des yeux scrutateurs que Nóreegr avait fait peser sur lui. Contre son flanc, où il s'était affalé, Danmörk expira un soupir rassuré.

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur, Sve.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, peinant à reprendre conscience du sol sous ses pattes, et se secoua d'un long frisson qui hérissa sa fourrure et chassa une demi-seconde le poids de Danmörk.

\- Comment ça ? marmonna-t-il, fusillant le loup qui, sans gêne, s'était étalé sur son échine.

\- J'ai entendu jusque dans mes songes les appels désespérés de ta fylgja, Svea.

\- Et tu ne réagissais pas à nos appels. Nór était totalement paniqué, je n'avais jamais vu ça, le tança Danmörk en accompagnant sa parole d'une taloche sur son crâne qui lui valut des crocs découverts sous un grondement menaçant, duquel il ne prit même pas garde.

\- Je n'étais pas paniqué, se défendit hautainement Nóreegr. Juste agacé par ton imprudence. Repartir dans le monde des rêves alors que je t'avais dit d'éviter ce chaman.

\- T'avais raison, j'suis désolé.

Ses marmonnements furent à peine compréhensibles mais le renard blanc eut cette face satisfaite qu'il lui connaissait quand il se gorgeait d'entendre de tels mots. Mais c'était loin, très loin même, du sourire humain de Finnmark.

Le rappel de sa rencontre avec le chaman le frappa de plein fouet, lui volant son souffle dans un accroc choqué.

Danmörk se redressa d'un bond puissant, la fourrure piquant dans tous les sens, les babines retroussées sur ses féroces hurlements.

\- Quoi ? Tu as mal ? Tu es attaqué ? Où ça ? Je vais tuer tout ceux qui croient s'en prendre à nous !

\- Calme-toi, Dan, lui ordonna calmement Nóreegr alors qu'il ne réagissait pas. Personne ne nous attaque… du moins, présentement.

Le loup et le renard le fixèrent alors, l'attente inscrite sur leurs museaux, et il soupira faiblement l'expiration du souffle qu'il avait réussit à retrouver.

\- Finnmark…

\- Le Sorcier du Nord ? s'étrangla Danmörk, le coupant dans ses explications. Le loup roux et blanc n'était plus si fier que ça, en attendant le nom de leur supposé ennemi, mais sa détermination à les défendre ne tarda pas à revenir éclairer ses yeux d'une vive lumière. Il était loyal et protecteur, peut-être trop, parfois, au point d'en être possessif. Danmörk avait beaucoup de défauts mais Svea lui reconnaissait au moins cette qualité.

Le silence de Nóreegr l'étonnait davantage. Il ajouta à son attention :

\- Il m'a invité.

Le renard blanc soupira doucement, frottant son museau d'une patte lasse.

\- Dans quel piège as-tu foncé, Sve ?

Il haussa une épaule désolée.

\- Alors ?

En matière de magie, il n'y avait que Nóreegr pour connaître la meilleure façon d'agir.

\- Ignore-le ! gronda Danmörk, le ton méprisant. Et qu'il vienne, si ça ne lui plaît pas. Nous sommes forts, nous le chasserons de nos terres.

\- Sa magie est puissante. Sa voix chante aux Esprits de la Nature, murmura Nóreegr. Il me faudrait rassembler des dizaines de trolls et demander de l'aide aux álfar.

Le cœur de Svea bondissait d'une joie qu'il camouflait difficilement à les entendre supposer se battre contre un ennemi aussi puissant s'il leur en faisait la demande, sans même songer à se rétracter.

\- Et si je l'écoute ?

Nóreegr plissa les yeux.

\- Nul ne sait ce que pense réellement Finnmark… Mais il t'a parlé sans animosité, et sans chanter dans sa langue un quelconque sortilège. Peut-être qu'en effet, écouter ce qu'il a à dire est préférable à une rencontre conflictuelle.

Danmörk gronda sa désapprobation à l'idée et le renard blanc le tança du regard, une patte volant sur son museau.

\- Les Finnar sont souvent utiles à nos humains. Il vaut souvent mieux les avoir comme alliés qu'en ennemis, et Finnmark n'échappe pas à cette prudence. Tout au contraire.

Svea se redressa sur ses pattes, sentant enfin son esprit redevenir clair. Il avait une idée de ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, pour suivre le chemin qu'il s'était choisi, et cette ouverture dans les broussailles qui cachaient jusqu'alors sa vision lui avait redonné de la volonté.

\- J'aurai besoin d'un frétt, Nóreegr.

Les yeux impassibles le fixèrent sans réaction mais il y décela la question muette.

\- Pour trouver Suomi.

\- Et avoir une longueur d'avance sur Finnmark, comprit Nóreegr. Il hocha la tête d'un coup vif. Le renard blanc sauta sur ses pattes, presque amusé.

\- Forçons donc les Dieux à nous révéler un bout de Destin.

* * *

La seule façon de jouir de l'occasion d'un frétt était d'effectuer un blót et une telle opération demandait quelques menues préparations. Il leur fallait déjà chasser une offrande conséquente à sacrifier aux Dieux. Leurs estomacs étaient cependant encore remplis par le cerf qu'ils avaient attrapé quelques jours plus tôt et aucun d'entre eux n'était disposé à tuer sans l'idée de se repaître ensuite de la viande sacrificielle.

Svea dut donc prendre son mal en patience.

Quand enfin ils décidèrent de chasser, un corbeau crissa sans semonce, effrayant un grand cor au pelage d'un blanc de neige.

\- C'est un signe, dit Nóreegr, une patte figée en l'air.

\- Óðinn nous est favorable ! s'écria Danmörk qui fut le premier à réagir, la terre voletant sous sa volte puissante. Ses hurlements joyeux secouèrent les arbres et le cerf brama un mélange de peur et de défi.

Ce fut vraiment une glorieuse chasse.

Le cerf blanc les tint en respect, malgré leur cohésion, des heures durant et ils crurent même perdre la bataille tant ses sabots étaient acérés, ses cors meurtriers et son endurance inébranlable. Mais il succomba finalement à leurs assauts répétés et la forêt retentit de leur joie.

Nóreegr connaissait une clairière baignant dans le flux du Hugr et ils y trainèrent le cerf blanc sous les trilles curieuses des oiseaux.

\- Tu es sûr de ta demande ? demanda le renard blanc à Svea avant qu'ils n'y suivent Danmörk. L'ours le regarda longuement, songeur à ces mots, puis hocha la tête.

\- Je choisis de suivre le Destin.

\- Tu cherches plutôt à le révéler, murmura Nóreegr, quelque peu taquin. Il grogna un fond de gorge amusé et ils rejoignirent enfin le loup surexcité qui s'activait au centre de la clairière. Il avait déposé le cerf blanc sur une pierre large et plate et sautillait autour.

\- Procédons au frétt maintenant !

\- Arrête de t'agiter tel un louveteau, le tança Nóreegr en le poussant sur le côté. Danmörk alla calmement s'asseoir à côté de Svea qui attendait aussi silencieusement que son impatience le lui permettait. Ses grosses griffes raclaient la terre au rythme des battements effrénés de son cœur. Nóreegr se posta devant le cerf blanc, la tête à demi tournée vers l'ours.

\- A quelle divinité veux-tu adresser ta question ?

\- Óðinn, répondit sans hésiter Svea. Il se souvenait du corbeau noir qui leur avait indiqué le cerf blanc. L'Alföðr n'était pas connu pour sa bonté mais il lui paraissait favorable à leurs desseins. Il n'y aurait pas mieux placé que le Dieu qui avait donné son œil en échange de la Connaissance et obtenu la Tête de Mímir pour connaître les chemins de Destin. Nóreegr acquiesça silencieusement à son choix et inspira longuement, gonflant son mince poitrail d'un profond souffle.

Même si Danmörk et Svea n'étaient pas dotés de la seconde vue, qui permettait d'avoir un aperçu du monde magique, ils discernèrent aisément les volutes du Hugr entourant le renard blanc, l'enveloppant d'un halo de pouvoir.

\- _Alföðr, Óðinn aux Corbeaux._

 _Entends ma voix qui commande._

 _Viens te repaître de ce cerf blanc._

 _Que nous t'offrons pour ta Puissance._

Svea déglutit, figé sur place. Il lui semblait soudainement apercevoir une silhouette immense et écrasante se tenir devant leur offrande. A ses côtés, Danmörk gémissait doucement, les muscles frissonnants de l'envie de bondir aux côtés de Nóreegr pour le protéger d'une telle Puissance. Il se pressa contre son flanc, lui apportant du réconfort comme l'empêchant de commettre cette folie. D'eux trois, Nóreegr était le mieux entraîné à contrôler les Puissances qui les entouraient, encore plus celles qu'il avait sciemment appelées. Il gardait la tête et la queue hautes et sa voix restait impérieuse.

\- _Alföðr, Óðinn aux Corbeaux._

 _Entends ma voix qui questionne._

 _Repu du cerf, repu de Puissance,_

 _Dicte nous le Destin insondable._

Le tonnerre tonna dans un ciel azuré et vierge de nuage. Le soleil luisit férocement puis sa lumière se flétrit. Les arbres claquèrent sous un vent de tempête et une nuée de corbeaux en jaillirent, tournoyant dans le ciel déchainé par la Puissance, croassant la voix du Dieu.

Un clignement de paupière et tout était fini. Le soleil avait retrouvé son éclat habituel, l'azur du ciel respirait la quiétude, une douce brise caressait les arbres et il n'y avait plus une seule ramure noire.

Nóreegr se laissa retomber sur son séant, visiblement épuisé, mais satisfait.

\- _« Au-delà des neiges ensorcelées,_

 _Par un monde des morts passé,_

 _Ni ours ni nul autre animal,_

 _Un serment de cœurs pour lier. »_

Svea sursauta au faible murmure et se précipita vers le renard blanc.

\- Etait-ce la réponse ?

Nóreegr hocha lentement la tête, oscillant sur ses pattes tremblotantes. Danmörk vint le soutenir en se glissant contre lui, la face inquiète.

\- Oublie le renne, Svea. Une proie ne vaut pas la peine de passer chez Helja.

Svea gronda une négation féroce et inébranlable.

\- On ne peut échapper à son Destin, Danmörk, lui rappela Nóreegr. Tout au plus peut-on décider d'accomplir ce chemin sacré.

Le renard blanc se secoua, chassant la fatigue, et se releva en s'éloignant du loup.

\- La réponse du Alföðr n'est pas claire, comme toujours. Mangeons, puis nous essaierons d'en comprendre la pensée.

Ils dévorèrent l'offrande sacrificielle dans un silence qu'ils ne tranchèrent que pour répéter leurs habituels serments d'entraide et de fraternité. Ils étaient tous songeurs, pour diverses raisons. Svea ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête les mots qu'Óðinn leur avait offert en réponse à sa question. Quoiqu'en dise Nóreegr, la première phrase lui paraissait claire comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Je dois partir... Répondre à l'appel de Finnmark.

\- Ce point-ci est en effet assez transparent.

Danmörk renifla, jouant distraitement avec le sabot qu'il mâchouillait sans grande envie.

\- Tant de dangers… et pour quoi ?

\- Suomi, répondit sans hésiter Svea, agacé par l'indifférence du loup roux et blanc pour sa quête. Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre sa pensée ?

\- C'est une proie ! martela-t-il. Il se leva prestement, grondant et grognant des malédictions, des menaces et des insultes tout à la fois, surprenant Danmörk et Nóreegr par sa véhémence. Le loup bondit pour presser son front contre le sien, ses grondements répondant en un terrible écho aux siens, un hurlement déchirant sa gorge :

\- Tu ne sembles pas comprendre ! Tu es un prédateur, c'est une proie ! C'est pourtant simple, vous n'appartenez pas au même monde et vous ne pourrez jamais vous accorder.

Toute sa violence le déserta alors que l'inquiétude farouche de Danmörk le frappait en plein cœur. Il se recula de quelques pas hésitants, l'esprit embrumé par le désespoir.

Puis tout redevint clair en un instant, loué soit l'Alföðr.

\- _« Ni ours ni nul autre animal »_ , murmura-t-il, croyant enfin comprendre ce vers énigmatique. Nóreegr eut une moue dubitative.

\- Tu ne peux plus changer de forme, Svea.

\- Finnmark peut.

Il se détourna d'eux, la volonté réaffirmée, son pas pesant se dépêchant en un trottinement endurant.

\- Je trouverais mes réponses chez lui.

\- Tu cours vers la mort, bró ! Helja ne te laissera jamais quitter son royaume si tu t'y aventures !

Mais il n'écouta pas la voix angoissée de Danmörk et prit le chemin du Nord.


End file.
